


[Podfic] Mu

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Service, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A monk asked Jõshû, "Has a dog the Buddha Nature?"





	[Podfic] Mu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253735) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



Length: 00:07:23

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Mu.mp3) (3.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Mu.m4b) (3.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
